The Journal
by Irony1
Summary: My first one chapter fic! If you all like i might continue! Set after Never Leave me Buffy takes Spike home and helps him... And there's something he could do to fulfill his heart's desire and get the girl!


Hey guys! I just decided to do this fiction for fun! I've never really done a short one. so I decided to give it a try! I hope you like it!  
  
A Spuffy story! Set after Never Leave Me.  
  
Buffy ran through the cemetery towards where she had found The First. She had heard from Giles that he was in another cemetery so now was the best time to explore. Her heart pounded, but not from running but to whom she was running to. Buffy dropped to the dusty ground with a thud. She held her axe tightly and walked cautiously towards a large room.  
  
"Uhh," Buffy heard a moan from the fire light room and picked up the pace a little.  
  
"S-spike," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy," a surprised tone came from the man facing the fire and his arms tied behind his back and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. She noticed smoke emulating from in front of him, and from his fingers as a clear liquid dripped from his finger tips. Buffy looked at his badly burnt arms. holy water. she thought.  
  
"Spike, are you ok," She ran to him and began untying his arms. She didn't hear anything until she heard a stifled laugh rumble from his chest. Buffy walked to face him and noticed all the symbols that marred his beautiful skin.  
  
"Buffy." Spike looked down at her untying his legs. "Buffy," he raised his tone until she looked up at him, "you have to get out of here. Now!" He coughed and breathed a raspy breath.  
  
"Ok," Buffy nodded pulling the lasts of the rope free and pulling his arm around her shoulders. He looked at her a second before limping along with her. "But I'm not leaving without you," she whispered just loud enough for Spike to hear.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here," Buffy handed Spike a mug of blood. William looked up at her from his slumped position on her bed. He drank the blood in two gulps and wiped his mouth with his sleeve looking up at Buffy a little frightened.  
  
"Thank you," he muttered still giving her fawn eyes.  
  
"Oh no problem," She picked it up, "Maybe I should get you some more,"  
  
"Not about the blood," he looked over at her. "About believing in me and saving me back there,"  
  
"Uh. No problem," She smiled, "Be right back, and I'll bring some bandages," She nodded walking out the door. Buffy walked down the stairs turning the silver cross that was on a chain around Spikes neck. She pushed the cup of blood in the microwave and slowly brought the cross to her lips. She brushed her lips over it lightly before wiping away a tear and putting it in her pocket.  
  
Buffy returned to her room with the bandages and mug. "Spike," She whispered not seeing his stilled form atop the bed. Buffy set them down on the dresser noticing a form pulled into a fetal position by the door of her bathroom. "Spike,"  
  
"No," he sniffled and looked at the floor of the bathroom tears rolling down his cheeks as the scene played over in his mind.  
  
"Shh. Shhh," Buffy whispered in his ear and began to drag him away. Buffy laid him on a palate of blankets. Buffy put the cup of blood on the side of the palate and wrung out the rag placing it to his chest lightly. Buffy watched him wince and gave him a look of sympathy. "Sorry," Buffy worked her way down to his torso cleaning off the dried blood. She pushed lightly on the side of his stomach and a chuckle rumbled from his chest. He caught her small hand in his big one and the laughter slowed.  
  
"That tickles," he grinned, God that grin... She thought.  
  
"Sorry," She watched him lick his lush lips.  
  
William nodded and finally opened his sapphire eyes again.  
  
"Give me your hands," She commanded taking his outstretched burned hand. Buffy washed them and dabbing them with alcohol. Spike hissed and pulled his hand back. "Sorry," she whispered taking back the hand and quickly finishing putting alcohol on it.  
  
Buffy finished cleaning Spike up and watched him stare off into space turned away from him. She noticed a small leather book peaking out from inside Spike's pocket and checked to see if he was sleeping. Buffy lightly pulled the book out noticing it was a small journal. She opened it to a couple pages in noticing a more jagged quick writing opposed to the fluent script which lay on the other ones.  
  
She began reading instantly captured.  
  
The newly in-souled vampire has possibility to become human if the first human blood he drinks from a living person is slayer blood. But he does not turn the person human than he may become human. Buffy looked down now at two sky blue eyes that were staring back up at her.  
  
"You still have a chance don't you?" she said beneath her breath. Spike nodded slightly but did not remove his eyes from the woman in front of him. "How,"  
  
"When I. two those people," I turned them to a vampire. if I would have just bit them and slightly. then I wouldn't be able to," he said like he was about to cry. Buffy caressed his cheek with her hand. She trailed it down over lightly parted lips and rested her thumb on his chin giving him a feather soft kiss. Spike closed his eyes as his whole body tingled from her touch.  
  
"And you want to be human." Buffy whispered.  
  
"If it means." He looked to her his eyes full of love. Buffy nodded biting her lip and turning her head to the side. She gathered all her hair to one side exposing her neck. Spike shook his head and scrambled against the wall behind him.  
  
"No," she caught his hand, "It's alright Spike," Buffy looked him in the eyes that were hiding behind his free arm. "There is something I-I want to tell you. That I've been thinking since I saw you in that basement. I love you Spike, and always will,"  
  
Finally tear filled eyes rose to meet hers and a raspy voice called out, "I-is it true? Are you. real?"  
  
"I'd like to think so," she tried to lighten the mood. Spike grinned lightly and when she barred her neck Spike inched closer to her and kissed her exposed neck. Buffy sighed heavily feeling like she was finally in the right place at the right time.  
  
"You really sure pet," he whispered in her ear. Buffy leaned back so she was facing Spike and kissed him softly before giving him a deeper kiss.  
  
"I trust you," she breathed and lay back with Spike's arm around her shoulder propping her up. Spike leaned down but pulled back remembering a pain that would resound through his skull. Buffy gave him a quizzical look then saw him point to his head where the chip lay. "It shouldn't unless you intend on hurting me," She smiled holding his hand as he lowered back down. Spike shifted his features for what he figured the last time.  
  
His fangs pierced Buffy's perfect tan skin and Buffy felt no pain. He gulped down the sweet coppery liquid squeezing Buffy's hand. His mind swirled and he lost track of what was happening. As the liquid traveled down his throat Buffy noticed the hand in hers turning a beautiful light tan. Spike pulled back from her as his body shivered and turned a healthy color. His hair turned a light brown color but did not change its unruly curl position. His eyes flashed gold for a final time before turning back to a beautiful blue, and his vampire features disappeared, melting back to a handsome face. Spike looked down at Buffy whose eyes were closed.  
  
He pushed the hair off of Buffy's face and then began to worry.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy," He lightly tapped her cheek. "Wake up, please," he pleaded. When a smirk curved his lips he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Do you ever do that to me again!" he gasped for air. Not used to having to breathe.  
  
"I promise," She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her kissing him deeply.  
  
TBC?  
  
I Dunno? If I get enough reviews telling me I should continue then maybe I will. but don't worry all those who read my other fan fics. I'm not finished with them yet and I've still got my ideas *grins devilishly*! Ok well please review and tell me what you think of my fan fiction. It's my first one just like meant to be a one chapter. 


End file.
